


Oui, mais...

by Voracity666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki est chargé d'une mission. Un nouveau professeur se présente à Poudlard. Le trio d'or va-t-il survivre à cette ultime menace ? OOCs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tout le monde !
> 
> Alors, un Cross-Over que j'ai créé durant les vacances, j'espère que cela vous plaira !
> 
> Disclaimer : Saint-Seiya - Masami Kurumada / Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
> 
> Saint-Seiya se déroule après Hadès, les Ors ressucités, Harry Potter se déroule entre le 7e tome et son épilogue (que j'ai trouvé nul, au passage)
> 
> Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC, pour la raison que je ne connais pas très bien ceux de l'univers de Kurumada.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Hyôga était rentré au pays, pour reprendre le flambeau de son maitre.

Shun avait pris la place de Hadès, aux Enfers.

Seiya avait revêtu l'armure d'or du Sagittaire, Aïoros désirant raccrocher.

Shiryû était repartit en Chine marier Shunreï et élever ce qui fera les futures recrues d'Athéna.

Et Ikki, me demanderiez-vous ?

-Mais pourquoi moi ?!

-C'est un ordre du Grand Pope, il n'y a pas à discuter la-dessus.

-Mais, mais...

Le phœnix ferma la bouche en croisant le regard froid de son interlocuteur. Les ordres étaient les ordres, et voilà tout.

-Est-ce clair ?

-Parfaitement translucide, soupira le jeune homme.

-Alors vous pouvez disposer.

-À vos ordres.

Saluant promptement la personne en face de lui, Ikki sortit du bureau en trainant des pieds.

-Mission de merde, grommela-t-il.

Lui qui détestait les endroits clos et rester trop longtemps dans les même lieux, il allait en avoir pour son argent.

Fourrant ses fringues dans un grand sac, il n'eut de cesse de marmonner en tout sens. Non, il va sans dire que cette mission ne lui plaisait pas. Et puis, pourquoi lui, enfin ? Il n'avait aucunement la fibre éducative et ne possédait pas de patience légendaire. Il était un signe de feu, merde à la fin !

-Ikki, est-ce que tu... Commença Jabu en entrant dans la chambre de l'appelé. Oulà, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Au fil des années, les deux garçons s'étaient liés d'amitié et s'entendaient superbement.

-Je dois partir en mission grogna-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Où ça ? Combien de temps ?

-Un an, en Angleterre. Dans une école appelée Poudlard. Une école de sorcier.

* * *

-Nous accueillons au sein de notre établissement pour cette nouvelle année, Mr Ikki qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa avec difficulté de son siège, un air bougon sur le visage, adressa un simple signe de tête et se rassit sans demander son reste. Attitude typiquement phœnix.

Toute son attitude démontrait son envie d'être ailleurs, de préférence auprès de son frère ou bien au Sanctuaire. Mais pas ici. Il ne se sentait pas dans son élément, juste comme un intrus. Et c'était pas des plus agréables, évidemment.

-Tu crois qu'on est tombé sur quoi, cette année ? Chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

-On a déjà eu Voldemort, un fou, un loup-garou, un mangemort, une envoyée du ministère et Rogue. Je vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire, surtout que c'était Mc Gonagall qui l'a embauché.

-C'est sûr que vu de cette manière... Tu sais des choses sur lui, Hermione ?

-Non, mais il a des origines étrangères. Maintenant, si vous pouviez vous taire, que je puisse écouter le discours de la directrice.

Eh oui, nos héros, et tous ceux de leur promotion, s'étaient vus obligés de passer leur septième année à nouveau, pour obtenir les ASPICs qui leur permettraient d'accéder soit à un emploi, soit à des études pour en obtenir un.

-Et le professeur Slughorn continuera cette année de dispenser les potions, poursuivit la directrice.

Le voisin de Ikki offrit un sourire affable et un petit geste de la main aux élèves attablés, provoquant un soupir au nouveau professeur.

-... Ce qui ne m'empêche de vous souhaiter un bon appétit à tous, acheva la vieille dame.

-Souhaitez-vous de cette pintade ?

-Hum, non merci, déclina poliment Ikki en apercevant le plat proposé dégoulinant de sauce. Y aurait-il des plats un peu moins… caloriques ?

-Vous suivez un régime ? S'intéressa Slughorn en se servant allègrement de la pintade.

-Je tiens à mes abdos, ils ne sont pas en cire, grinça-t-il en réponse, les yeux glissant sur les bourrelets mettant en mal le costume du sorcier.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, mais il vous faudra voir avec les elfes, en cuisine, pour avoir de tels plats tout les jours. Ou bien vous mettre à la cuisine anglaise.

-J'ai déjà mis suffisamment de temps à me mettre à la cuisine grecque, puis indienne pour freiner devant celle anglaise.

-Tiens tiens, pourquoi ces choix ? De quelle nationalité êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Japonais. Et mon… état de fonction se trouve être en Grèce.

-Et pour l'Inde ?

-Une histoire qui n'a pas marché.

-Oh ! Minerva, s'il-vous plait, pourriez-vous nous faire parvenir le plat juste auprès de vous ? Oui, celui-là. Je pense que c'est le mieux que vous puissiez obtenir.

Avisant ce qui venait d'arriver à lui, Ikki se fit la promesse de voir au plus vite ces cuisines, ou il finirait par ressembler à son voisin. Et ce n'était guère une image plaisante.

* * *

Avançant à grands pas, le chevalier rejoignit son logement de fonction qui se situait non loin du dortoir des Gryffondors, si il avait bien tout compris. Mais ce n'était pas la question du moment. Cette question, c'était celle de son mot de passe. Quel était-il, au fait ?

Oui, il avait déjà oublié. Mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Comme celles d'avoir passé presque deux heures coincé entre la directrice et le professeur de potion. Deux heures comme un exclu à se demander qui était ce Voldemort, par exemple.

-Le mot de passe ? Répéta en souriant l'ondine.

-Je l'ai déjà oublié, avoua piteusement le chevalier.

-Ah, grimaça l'être de l'eau.

-Je peux avoir un indice, pitié ?

-C'est un être mythologique.

-Phœnix ?!

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en soupirant. Il devait encore déplier ses affaires et régler son horloge biologique sur l'heure britannique qui était de deux heures de moins de celle d'Athènes.

-Fait chier, maugréa-t-il en se redressant pour rejoindre ce qui devait être sa chambre.

* * *

-On a cours avec le nouveau prof, aujourd'hui, non ?

-Redresse-toi Ron.

-Mais Ginny...

-On dirait une larve.

-Mais Hermione...

-Juste après le petit-déjeuner, oui.

-Mais Harry...

-On a défense juste après, répéta-t-il en soupirant.

-Ah, pardon, merci.

-D'ailleurs, il est bizarre ce nouveau professeur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Ginny ?

-Tu as remarqué, toi aussi ?

-Euh, les filles, vous partagez avec nous ou c'est strictement réservé à votre cercle ?

-Il n'apparait pas au petit-déjeuner depuis la rentrée et on est jeudi, il semble constamment perdu dans les conversations qu'ont les professeurs, et je suis allée parler avec les troisièmes années qui avaient cours avec lui hier après-midi...

-Et alors ?

-Il semblerait qu'il n'ait aucune baguette et qu'il fasse tout à la manière moldue, avoua-t-elle en une semi-confidence.

-Ses cours doivent être intéressants, se mît à frétiller Hermione.

-Pour ça, je t'en laisse seule juge !

-Bon, vous venez les garçons ? Il risque de ne plus avoir de places devant...

-C'est moi ou jamais Hermione n'a été aussi enthousiaste à aller à un cours de cette matière ?

-Tu oublies avec Lockhart, souffla Harry.

-Parles pas de malheur.

-Ah, mais j'ai rien dit moi.

-C'est bien ce que je te disais.


	2. Chapter 2

-Je veux pas y aller. Non non. Je ne veux pas.

Comme tout les matins depuis lundi, Ikki regrettait d'avoir gagné contre Hadès. Si celui-ci avait remporté la victoire, il aurait juste souffert le temps imparti dans les glaces du Cocyte. Rien de bien grave, au fond, même si il n'était pas un grand habitué de la glace, contrairement à Hyôga et son maître. Mais là, il était obligé de se lever pour dispenser un cours d'une matière qu'il connaît pas et tout ça juste parce que Saori -non, Athéna- souhaite savoir si tout est redevenu stable.

Résultat, il a passé la veille à converser avec l'ondine qui garde l'entrée de ses appartements et la moitié de son temps libre dans la bibliothèque. Mme Pince était assez bizarre, au passage.

Et pour le moment, le chevalier du phœnix était devant son petit-déjeuner qu'il prenait dans le salon, juste après ses exercices matinaux commencés quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je veux rentrer au Sanctuaire et aller me bourrer la gueule avec Jabu, embêter June et Sheena en leur piquant leurs masques, je veux aller saluer mon petit-frère et m'assurer que Rhadamanthe ne lui fait pas de mal, je veux faire un tour en moto et vivre dehors, je veux...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge murale. Merde.

-Je veux pas être en retard ! S'écria-t-il en sautant dans son pantalon et ses chaussures, attrapant sa sacoche de la main et sa chemise de l'autre.

Dévalant quatre à quatre les escaliers de pierre, il parvint jusqu'à sa salle de classe où ses élèves patientaient tranquillement. Son arrivée fit grand silence, et il s'empressa d'enfiler sa chemise avant de glisser la clé dans la serrure. Les regards des filles sur ses abdos n'étaient certes pas déplaisants, mais ils donnaient froids dans le dos, quand même.

-Bon, je m'appelle Ikki. Si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir vous donner des cours sur ce que vous savez déjà, donc je vais peut-être passer pour un idiot aux yeux de certains, alors vous avez intérêt à fermer vos gueules. À la moindre moquerie en rapport à ça, je lui fais découvrir la stratosphère. Capiche ?

Être resté aussi près de DeathMask, ça laissait des traces, il allait sans dire.

-Vous avez des questions ou je peux commencer tout de suite le massacre ?

-Il paraîtrait que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sorcier, commença une Serpentarde. Vous êtes un moldu ?

-Quoi ?! Je ne suis mou de nulle part !

-Un être sans pouvoir magique, un non-sorcier, fit gentiment Hermione.

-Tch.

Il regarda un à un ces jeunes adultes qui le regardaient un peu comme à un spectacle.

Il alluma son cosmos en l'accompagnant d'un sourire narquois.

-Vos tours de passe-passe, ils ont peut-être de la gueule, mais rien ne vaut la vraie force brute.

Il sortit la leçon du jour de sa sacoche sans faire attention aux murmures surexcités qui fusaient au travers des élèves.

* * *

-Mais il a fait quoi exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais vu un tel phénomène, et je n'ai rien trouvé de semblable.

-Non, il existe des choses que tu ne saches pas ? S'étonna son petit-ami.

Elle se contenta de le snober, ne voulant pas stupidement perdre du temps à le sermonner sur ses manières.

-Ça s'appelle le cosmos, fit une voix derrière eux.

Le trio d'or se retourna pour faire face à leur nouveau professeur qui semblait chargé comme un mulet de livres en tout genres.

-Vous pourriez m'indiquer la bibliothèque ? Je crois bien m'être perdu.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Hermione vite remise de sa stupeur. Suivez-moi.

-Merci, c'est un vrai labyrinthe ce château ! Le Sanctuaire a au moins cette praticité d'être dégagé. Je ne sais pas trop lequel des deux plans est meilleur lors d'une attaque.

Il marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir et remit en place un livre ayant glissé.

-Je préfère encore le Sanctuaire, c'est plus réfléchi.

Hermione était toutes oreilles dehors, voulant glaner le plus de pistes lui permettant d'accéder aux informations sur l'homme à ses côtés.

Harry écoutait lui aussi, mais plus pour tenter de se faire une opinion sur la personne.

Ron réfléchissait dans son coin. Il cherchait si il n'avait jamais entendue parler de ce Sanctuaire dont le professeur ne cessait de faire allusion.

-Oh monsieur Ikki ! Vous rendez déjà tout ces livres !

-Eh oui madame Pince.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Églantine, vous savez.

-J'y penserai, dans une autre vie peut-être, marmonna-t-il.

Il laissa les livres sur le comptoir de la bibliothécaire qui lui assurait qu'elle allait les ranger.

-Je rêve ou elle me draguait ? finit-il par demander aux trois Gryffondors à ses côtés.

-Eh bien... Comment dire ?

-Ouais, lâcha Ron.

Le visage d'Ikki verdit subitement et il sembla près de la nausée.

-Je crois que je vais me recoucher, tiens.

-Professeur, vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? Voulut savoir la jeune fille, n'y tenant plus.

-En quoi ça vous regarde ?

-Hermione connaît la bibliothèque comme sa poche, je suis sûr que si vous lui donnez le titre d'un livre, ou juste le contenu, elle vous le retrouvera.

La concernée piqua un violent fard, peu habituée à un tel compliment détourné.

-Je ne cherche rien de particulier, finit-il par grogner en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches. J'essaye de comprendre dans quel monde je viens de fourrer les pieds, et de comprendre autant les sujets de conversations des autres profs que celles des élèves.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un sorcier ?

-Aucunement, je l'ai dit lors de mon cours ce matin. Votre connerie de magie, elle sert à que dalle. Si vous vous retrouvez sans baguette, vous êtes morts. Pire qu'une tortue sur le dos.

-Et vous alors ?! Sans votre "cosmos", vous êtes quoi ?

-Je suis encore vivant, renchérit-il en sortant ses poings des poches et en adoptant une garde assurée.

Il défia Harry du regard. Un regard où tout les combats qu'il avait du mener tout le long de sa vie transparaissaient. Et ça fit frissonner le jeune homme.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai encore un cours à donner. Je crois que nous nous revoyons lundi, non ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de l'antre aux livres en saluant sa propriétaire qui en rosit de joie.

* * *

-Ah ! Je vois que vous avez parlé aux elfes ! S'exclama le professeur de potion à son voisin.

Ce dernier le regarda avant de lâcher un grognement puis de revenir à son petit-déjeuner.

Il avait dû écourter sa séance de musculation matinale suite à une entrevue avec la directrice. Il allait devoir rattraper et il détestait remettre à plus tard ces sessions. Peut-être que si il se dépêchait...

Il lui fallut moins de dix minutes pour engloutir son repas et quitter la grande salle pour exécuter son plan.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

-Tiens, tu n'es plus si enthousiaste à la perspective du cours de défense ?

-Le professeur est vraiment bizarre. On dirait qu'il a été forcé de venir ici, voire même qu'il n'a jamais enseigné. Ses cours paraissent bien construits et intéressants, mais ça s'arrête là.

-Salut Neville, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Salut les gars, Hermione, y'a des bruits bizarres qui s'échappent de la salle de cours. Dean et Seamus sont en train de parier sur ce qu'on va tomber en y entrant.

-Vous êtes ridicule ! Siffla la préfète-en-chef. Poussez-vous, s'il-vous plaît.

Accédant à l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte sans effort.

-Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a aucune raison de...

Elle se coupa d'elle-même en apercevant Ikki effectuant des tractions grâce aux poutres de la pièce.

-175... 176... 177...

Fascinés, les élèves des deux maisons observaient le corps musculeux de leur aîné monter et descendre sans démontrer d'effort particulier.

-Professeur ? Se risqua Padma.

-180.

Il lâcha le bout de bois, se réceptionna sans effort au sol et observa la barre de traction par défaut, l'air songeur.

-Mmh, je ne suis pas sûr que ce château me résistera... Vous entrez ou vous vous changez en statues de sel ?

Sans attendre de réaction, il leur tourna le dos pour rejoindre le bureau et ainsi sommairement se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette puis d'enfiler un simple T-shirt.

Cela fait, il laissa glisser son regard sur les silhouettes de ses élèves.

-Enlevez vos robes.

L'ordre les surprit et certains protestèrent avec plus ou moins de force, mais nul n'obtempéra.

-Oh ça va, faites pas vos mijaurées ! Je vous ai dit d'ôter vos robes, pas de vous mettre en maillot de bain !

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à convaincre les plus récalcitrants, majoritairement des Sangs-Purs.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes trop maigres, vous êtes trop gros.

Là encore les protestations éclatèrent alors que d'autres restaient muets ou se mettaient à pleurer.

-Vous ne faites aucun sport, continua d'asséner le professeur. Vous vous reposez trop sur votre magie. Combien d'entre vous ont déjà fait du sport, avant ses onze ans ou pendant ses vacances scolaires ?

Quelques mains timides se tendirent, mais moins du cinquième.

-Vous avez faillit perdre il y a quelques mois. Non, ne dites rien, j'ai raison. Si Neville Longdubat n'avait pas distrait Voldemort, et que Harry Potter n'avait pas été aussi suicidaire, vous serez peut-être tous morts. Ou presque.

Ikki fit le tour de son bureau et s'y posa.

-Je prétends savoir de quoi je parle, parce qu'avec mon frère et trois amis, nous nous sommes battus à trois reprises pour que la Terre ne sombre pas dans le chaos. Et je parle de trois guerres. Une au sein même de notre Sanctuaire, et deux autres contre des dieux. Poséidon et Hadès. Ces noms ne vous disent peut-être rien, mais sachez que ce sont les deux plus forts dieux, en plus de leur frère Zeus.

Les jeunes adultes s'entre-regardèrent, l'air un peu choqué suite à ces révélations sur leur professeur.

-Et c'était il y a une dizaine d'année. Nous étions plus jeune que vous. Je devais avoir seize ans, et j'étais le plus vieux des cinq.

Il se releva et fit face au tableau, une craie à la main.

-Vous allez poser vos baguettes sur mon bureau. Et pas de feintes ! La directrice m'a donné son accord. Pour vous, c'est peut-être trop tard, mais bon.

-Monsieur ? Et le vrai cours ? Se risqua Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas sorcier. Je suis chevalier. La magie est faible, il lui faut des porteurs forts. Et comme j'ai compris que nul ne pourra changer votre système pourrissant, on va essayer cette manière. Après, il faudra s'organiser avec le Grand Pope, Athéna, Shun et Poséidon.

La craie se cassa à l'avant-dernier nom alors qu'il faisait la liste des mouvements à effectuer.

-Alors ? Ces baguettes ? Et poussez les tables contre les murs. Si vous savez faire, métamorphosez votre uniforme en vêtements de sport. J'ai deux heures avec vous, et je vais m'éclater.

La dernière phrase fut dite avec un sourire que ni DeathMask, ni Fenrir n'auraient reniés. Ça allait suer. Et il allait pouvoir poursuivre son propre entraînement.

* * *

-Quand on voit vos têtes on a l'impression que vous revenez de l'enfer... Remarqua Ginny.

-J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en quatrième année, soupira Harry à bout de souffle.

-J'ai deux points de côté, fit Hermione.

-Où est Ron ?

-À l'infirmerie.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

-On a pas très bien compris, mais je crois qu'il s'est pris les pieds dans une plume restée là, et qu'il est tombé le menton sur une table.

-C'est Ron, quoi.

-L'infirmière va le rafistoler vite fait.

-Tu savais qu'elle est en train de former une assistante ?

* * *

C'est en sifflotant que le phœnix alla rejoindre la grande table pour y prendre son repas.

-Passé une bonne matinée ? S'intéressa Horace.

-Disons que je pourrais peut-être me mettre à apprécier cette année.

-Vous m'en direz tant. Voulez-vous un peu de cette délicieuse tourte à la carotte ?

-Non merci, je vais plutôt me servir de ces endives.

Arrivé au dessert, ce fut une surprise à plumes qui le troubla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut l'emplumé ?!

-Ah, vous avez du courrier, on dirait, remarqua Horace d'un air affable.

-Comment je fais ? Soupira-t-il.

Il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus s'étonner de ce que pouvait lui offrir le monde sorcier, ni de chercher des explications, le matin même.

-Votre lettre Ikki.

-Merci.

Il la rangea dans sa sacoche. Il la lira lors du cours de deuxième année, ils étaient plutôt calmes.


	4. Chapter 4

« Salut Ikki,

Comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas encore viré fou avec tout ces gamins ? Y'a pas intérêt que tu redeviennes comme tu étais lors de notre première rencontre, au tournoi galactique, ou alors je te botterai la lune jusqu'à Jupiter ! (humour)

Du côté du Sanctuaire, pas grand-chose de neuf, les filles ont coursé le petit nouveau après qu'il ait tenté de leur rentrer dans le lard, je m'ennuie, Shaka est revenu d'Inde avec ses deux disciples, Marine hésite à se mettre au mouton...

Pour les ragots, contacte Mysti. Ou Aphrodite. Ou Milo. Ou Kanon. Mais pas moi.

Je m'ennuie depuis que t'as fait tes valises, et ça fait même pas deux semaines. Dès que tu le peux, viens qu'on se tire à Rodorio ou Athènes pour se bourrer la gueule et emmerder les filles des bars ! Ta moto prends la poussière, et j'ai perdu l'envie de sortir la mienne.

Je suis allé casser les burnes royales du Grand Pope pour savoir si tu allais rentrer bientôt, il m'a fichu dehors en rouspétant à tout va et me voilà assigné aux tours de garde les plus pourris.

Ikki... Au secours, reviens, je m'ennuie, personne ne m'aime !

Jabu qui s'ennuie. »

* * *

-De bonnes nouvelles ?

-Bonjour Hagrid, on peut dire ça, oui, répondit pensivement le jeune homme en rangeant son courrier. Je dois répondre, mais si j'utilise un hibou, cette personne risque de ne pas comprendre ce que l'animal lui veut, si il ne le dégomme pas tout de suite...

-Elle habite où ?

-En Grèce, pourquoi cela ?

-Alors il faudra prendre un long coursier.

-Vous avez écouté ce que je vous ai dit ?

-Oui, pardon, il suffit de demander au hibou de le glisser à une poste moldue.

-Mouais.

Ça allait pas être une partie de plaisir, ça, encore.

-Oh putain. Hagrid ?

-Oui Ikki ?

-Est-ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver des images de licornes, un jour ?

-Vous n'aurez pas pu mieux tomber !

* * *

« Hey Jabu !

Je me suis dit que ça allait peut-être t'intéresser ce… truc de gonzesse. J'ai pas dit que t'en étais une, calme-toi. Le fait que les licornes bougent, c'est la magie. Cherches pas non plus, c'est plus facile de tout accepter sans comprendre, parole de phœnix.

Sinon... Non, j'ai encore toute ma tête, ne t'en déplaise. Et si tu mets ta menace à exécution, je pense pouvoir me dégotter sans problème un certain "chevalier noir de la licorne", si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Dimitri est un crétin, rien de nouveau donc sous le soleil, ça promet un changement de personnalité, je la voyais plutôt à manger du lion, comme quoi... Le bélier, le mouton ou l'agnelet ? (même si j'ai plutôt des doutes pour ce dernier)

Ça m'avait étonné, aussi.

Argh, c'est plus pratique si t'arrives à te ramener par ici, mais l'alcool est bien trop gentil pour ce qu'on cherche.  
Effectivement, ça devient grave docteur. Tu as pensé à aller consulter ? (humour)

Laisse tomber vieux, c'est une mission longue durée, et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir venir lors des congés scolaires.  
Je ne te ferais pas l'affront d'une morale bancale, mais tu l'avais cherché. (c'est le _Pope_ , Jabu, le _Pope_ !)

Pauvre petit Jabu... Attends, je verse une ch'tite larme. Si si. Ressaisis-toi, t'es pas un bisounours et moi non plus !

Ikki.

P.S : si jamais tu me réponds, j'utiliserai un de ces piafs magiques et postaux : plus pratiques, rapides, et gratis (payé par l'école). Alors :

1.- On ne dégomme pas l'oiseau.  
2.- On lui donne à _boire et à manger_ (en suffisance)  
3.- On attends qu'il ait soufflé avant de le renvoyer

Jabu, tu fais du mal à la bestiole, et l'univers ne te suffira pas pour échapper à ma fureur. »

* * *

-Jabu ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Geki en voyant son camarade figé.

-Je crois que Ikki a viré complètement taré, souffla ce dernier.

-Ah, se contenta de répondre son ami en reprenant le nettoyage de son armure là où il s'était arrêté. C'est pas vraiment une nouveauté, tu sais.

-Geki !

-Oui, c'est moi...

Son camarade blond lui tourna le dos en grommelant, shootant dans le malheureux caillou se trouvant là.

-J'suis sûr qu'il couve quelque chose, l'entendit-il marmonner en s'éloignant.

-Salut Geki ! La forme ?

-Hey Nachi, tu reviens de l'entraînement ? T'as encore du sable sur la joue.

-Merci, tu n'as pas vu le petit nouveau ?

-Dimitri ? Je l'ai vu prendre son tour de garde.

-Ah, merci.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le chevalier de la Grande Ourse l'interpela.

-Dis à Mysti qu'il n'a pas perdu son flair légendaire !

-Celui de marieuse ?

-Celui-là, ouais.


	5. Chapter 5

-Allez ! Encore un tour ! Ordonna Ikki en regardant du coin de l'œil le chronomètre.

De l'autre côté du terrain, de jeunes sorciers tenaient plus des zombies que des vivants, crachant leurs poumons, collectionnant les points de côté au petit bonheur.

Ikki laissa transparaitre un petit sourire narquois en voyant quelques "Sangs Purs" marmonner que c'était intolérable de se démener comme de vulgaires cracmols -allez savoir le sens du mot- et qu'ils s'en plaindront à leurs parents. Grand bien leur fasse, va !

Ikki se savait intouchable. Pas que la magie ne l'atteigne pas, il y était juste moins sensible que la moyenne, mais c'était surtout que leur soi-disant bras long, il l'utilisait comme gratte-fesse. Après tout, il avait deux "employeurs" : la déesse Athéna et le Grand Pope. Bonne chance.

-Allez, cinq minutes de pause ! Braya-t-il après avoir sifflé.

Cette décision fut accueillie par diverses manifestations de joie et dont le volume sonore dépassèrent tout juste le murmure.

-Et n'oubliez pas de vous étirer ! Ajouta-t-il en fusillant du regard ceux qui s'étaient affalés directement par terre.

Si ils voulaient avoir des crampes, grand bien leur fasse, après tout. Mais c'était exagéré que s'allonger ainsi suite à l'entraînement qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

-Bande de mollusques, maugréa-t-il.

Il se releva une fois ses pompes finies et alla les rejoindre, mains dans les poches. Ce fut difficile d'empêcher son sourire narquois de jaillir, mais pas impossible.

-Bon, suite du programme ! Ouvrez bien les oreilles, je ne répéterai pas !

Une fois sûr d'avoir capté l'attention de tout un chacun, le phœnix poursuivit :

-Maintenant que vous voilà échauffés, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

À ces mots, des visages pâlirent. Ikki ricana silencieusement. Lui, sadique ? Si peu...

-Par groupe de deux, vous allez devenir tour à tour le chat et la souris. Cet exercice vous fera travailler votre vitesse, votre capacité de raisonnement, et votre agilité. Je vous laisse décider qui sera votre partenaire. Tout les coups sont permis, tant qu'ils ne sont pas mortels. Rappelez-vous que la souris deviendra chat, et inversement ! Lorsque vous avez attrapé la souris, venez me voir, que je le compte. À ce moment, vous échangerez vos rôles. Tous les quarts d'heure, je sifflerai, ce qui signifiera que vous devez échanger, quel que soit votre score. Bon ! Tout le monde a compris ? Pas de questions ? Bien ! En place !

Ce fut un fourmillement dans tout les sens qui s'offrit au regard amusé du Phœnix.

Ah, vraiment, rien ne vaut le sadisme pur et dur !

* * *

-J'ai l'étrange impression que nos rangs sont clarsemés, observa Horace.

À ses côtés, Ikki arborait un air innocent qu'il avait piqué à son petit-frère lorsque ses spectres le rattrapaient enfin.

-Oui, je n'ai jamais vu ça... Ajouta rêveusement Mme Chourave. Une épidémie se serait-elle déclarée, Pomfresh ?

Celle-ci fusillait allègrement du regard le jeune professeur.

-Aujourd'hui, ça fait cinquante élèves, murmura-t-elle entre les dents en sa direction.

-C'est des chochottes, vos gamins, répliqua Ikki de la même manière.

Ils étaient isolés du reste du corps professoral, ignorant complètement les différents propos en leurs encontres. Deux camps s'affrontaient, pour l'heure.

-Ce sont des enfants.

-Ce sont des chochottes, répéta-t-il.

-Vous êtes un monstre !

-Je vais finir par croire que je les ai tués, ricana-t-il.

-C'est tout comme !

Ils s'ignorèrent durant le reste du repas, chacun regardant dans une direction différente.

Ikki avait un peu de remords à l'idée que les jeunots occupaient un lit à l'infirmerie, c'est vrai, il restait humain malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser. Mais d'un autre côté, ça commençait à le gonfler doucement qu'on lui rabatte les oreilles avec leurs âges. Les plus vieux avaient dix-sept ans ? Grand bien leur fasse ! À leurs âges, ils avaient tous les cinq du sang sur les mains. Leurs tuteurs, leurs aînés ou encore leurs frères d'armes. Même Shun avait dû se résoudre à porter le dernier coup.

Ikki déchiqueta méthodiquement une aile de poulet, se remémorant son entrainement. Il tentait de le reproduire à la manière de jeux quasi inoffensif.

L'état des élèves n'étaient pas si catastrophiques, sachant que lui était plus proche de l'agonie, à deux doigts de la mort, avec juste sa chère Esmeralda pour le soigner. Mais qui le croirait ? De toutes façons, il n'était pas du genre à se poser en victime ou à se plaindre des traitements passés.

Journée de merde.

* * *

-Hey Jabu, tu vas où ?

-Mon tour de garde, les gars.

Avec empressement, le chevalier de la licorne fila sur la plage, un morceau de parchemin froissé dans son poing.

Sauf que personne n'était dupe, et ses collègues arboraient des sourires moqueurs.

-Il a quoi Jabu ? S'enquit Dimitri.

-Il est amoureux, lui répondit Ban. Retourne à ton entrainement, j'ai pas envie de voir June débarquer ici !

Il avait suffit de prononcer ces mots pour que tout un chacun se raidisse. Le fouet de la blonde était connu, pire que le loup blanc ou la tendance au naturisme de Saga (au grand plaisir de certains de ses collègues or). Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas tâtés, le craignaient d'autant plus.

Elle était redoutable, que ce soit l'aspect physique comme son agilité dans le maniement de son arme.

Et elle était le maître de Dimitri, ce qui les obligeait à la côtoyer plus souvent que leur instinct de survie ne leur dictait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte est court, mais j'ai eut pitié de vous~
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Déjà là le piaf ? Grommela un Ikki mal réveillé.  
  
Il laissa passer l'animal puis referma la fenêtre en baillant.  
  
La moitié des cheveux aplatis par l'oreiller, l'autre hirsutes, les yeux embués de sommeil, les réflexes lents, le chevalier Phœnix faisait peine à voir.  
  
Il s'était couché tard (ou tôt, selon le point de vue) et avait fort peu apprécié de se faire sortir du lit par un messager à plumes. Le facteur, lui au moins, restait silencieux, zut à la fin !  
  
-C'que t'as à m'regarder, toi ?  
  
Le hibou tourna la tête vers le bas, comme eux seuls savaient faire, achevant le jeune homme.  
  
-J'retourne me coucher... Soupira-t-il, vaincu.  
  
Il fut salué par un hululement aux allures moqueurs.  
  
-Et en plus il se fout de moi...  
  
S'enfouissant avec force dans son oreiller, il se mît en quête de ce sommeil qui l'avait lâché sans mot d'excuse. Il aurait quand même pu prévenir ! Ce n'était pas des manières de faire, voyons !  
  
-Bon, vas-y, aboule-la ta lettre, qu'on en finisse.  
  
Se permettant un hululement moqueur, l'oiseau de nuit se posa sur le bras qu'il lui tendait, sa patte mise en évidence, un papier sale s'y tenant.  
  
Se redressant, Ikki chassa le hibou d'un geste machinal. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour avoir la paix ! ... Et satisfaire sa curiosité, accessoirement.  
  
Un faible sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tout le long de sa lecture, Jabu n'avait pas lésiné sur les détails au point que ça en devenait comique.  
  
Ikki glissa sa lettre sous son oreiller en soupirant. Il ne savait si c'était la joie de recevoir des nouvelles, le dépit de devoir se lever, ou encore la lassitude. Peut-être un peu de nostalgie, aussi ? Toujours est-il qu'il devait se lever et avaler un morceau avant de pouvoir commencer ses katas et ainsi s'entraîner convenablement.  
  
Ah, et il devait aussi aller faire son compte-rendu à la directrice. Ça allait être encore toute une affaire...  
  
-Bon, commençons par une douche, se reprit-il. Le reste viendra après.

* * *

-J'ai eu vent de votre manière d'enseigner, monsieur, et je trouve cela parfaitement inconvenable !  
  
Stoïque, Ikki se tenait bien droit, affrontant le remontage de bretelles de pleine face. ce n'était pas une petite brise qui allait faire ployer le roseau !  
  
Image mentale aussi bizarre que dérangeante.  
  
-C'est parfaitement inqualifiable ! Je devrais vous virer sur le champs !  
  
Ikki sourit en coin.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi que ça gênerait, après si vous êtes capable de donner votre décision à mon supérieur...  
  
Il laissa volontairement le fin de sa phrase en suspens afin que la menace reste sous-jacente.  
  
McGonagall déglutit discrètement en prenant conscience de _qui_ elle engueulait. Ce n'était pas un simple élève ou un professeur, non. C'était un chevalier au service d'une déesse des temps anciens, un homme plus vieux par son expérience que par sa vie. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'encastrer dans le mur d'une simple pichenette.  
  
Bref, ressusciter Voldemort pour le déguiser en Bob l'éponge serait plus sain pour la santé.  
  
Reprenant place sur son fauteuil directorial, elle lui fit signe de s'installer à son tour et ôta ses lunettes afin de se frotter les ailes du nez.  
  
-Comprenez ma position, M. Kido...  
  
-Ikki, la coupa-t-il.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Moi, c'est Ikki. Kido, c'est le nom de l'enfoiré qui a engrossé ma mère et une centaine d'autres femmes avant de les laisser se démerder avec leurs gamins, puis de récupérer lesdits gamins suite aux morts mystérieuses de leurs mères.  
  
Son ton amer aurait fait fondre le bureau.  
  
-Je le note, M. Ikki, reprit la directrice. Je disais donc, comprenez ma position. Les élèves se plaignent de ce que vous leur faites subir, et je suis submergée par les menaces des parents qui veulent enlever leurs enfants de Poudlard !  
  
Ikki roula des yeux en entendant ça. Mieux valait être sourd, sérieux.  
  
-Vous venez de sortir d'une guerre durant plus de vingt ans, et vous me refusez le droit d'apprendre à ces jeunes de se défendre ? Siffla-t-il entre ces dents. Si vous voulez leur faire croire à un monde merveilleux, essayez avec les prochaines générations, ceux-là ont la mort dans les yeux et du sang sur les mains. Pour tout vous dire, c'est étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas eut de règlement de compte au détour d'un couloir pour la mort d'un proche ou pour une cicatrice douloureuse.  
  
Le regard déjà sombre du phénix semblait absorber la lumière pour ne plus la relâcher. Une chaleur dérangeante s'élevait dans le bureau, comme si un brasier avait été allumé.  
  
McGonagall déglutit de nouveau, mais ne chercha pas à le cacher, cette fois.  
  
Elle avait _peur_.  
  
-Vous... Vous pouvez y aller, couina-t-elle.  
  
-Je vous remercie.  
  
Faisant volte-face, il tordit sa bouche en un sourire effrayant. On ne pouvait gagner contre le phénix.  
  
Shun est hors catégorie, d'accord ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Ikki ne donnait pas de cours. Après tout, nous étions dimanche.  
  
Alors, pour cette fois, il décida de s'entraîner convenablement et pour cela il choisit la Forêt Interdite comme terrain, unique endroit où les élèves ne le gêneraient pas.  
  
De plus, sa rencontre avec la faune et la flore donna à sa course un réel motif.  
  
_Ikki, mon gars, quand tu parleras de la taille de ces araignées à Seiya..._  
  
Éviter les flèches des centaures, les plantes carnivores et celles éparpillant des spores mortels... C'était un vrai parcours du combattant !  
  
Ainsi, avec un sourire de fou lui dévorant la moitié du visage, Ikki jaillit d'un bosquet et poursuivit sa foulée jusqu'aux portes imposantes du château, ne faisant pas attention aux élèves qui murmuraient sur son passage. Il y avait les commentaires sur son corps musculeux, obtenu par tout ces combats et ces entraînements. Il y avait des remarques de dédain sur ses habitudes de moldu. Et il y avait des silences de stupeur.  
  
Il fut interpellé par le trio des Gryffondors mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, sautillant sur place.  
  
-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Le professeur de vol voudrait vous parler, le renseigna Hermione. Sinon, il y a eut des mouvements étranges dans la forêt, faites attention, Hagrid ignore encore la raison d'une telle agitation.  
  
Ikki reprit sa course en étouffant un rire moqueur. C'était lui l'agitation suspecte, à coup sûr !  
  
Bon, maintenant, il devait prendre une décision particulière. Devrait-il se changer -et prendre une douche- avant d'aller Bibine ou y allait-il tout de suite ?  
  
Nul besoin de tergiverser, la professeure en question venait de l'apercevoir et se dirigeait vers lui en faisant de grands gestes de la main.  
  
Bon, bah, le choix n'était pas pour lui, donc !  
  
-Vous me cherchiez ?


End file.
